Screw Up
by L122yTorch
Summary: Harvey crosses the line after Mike screws up and he grows to regret his words. Maybe his actions can make up for his words? *Please review and let me know if I should leave it where it is or take it to the next level. It's up to you fandom.
1. Chapter 1

The day started with Mike jolting awake, realizing he had slept twenty-eight minutes past his alarm sounding. As he fumbled around with throwing on clothes he tried to remember his hand reaching out to turn off the alarm but he couldn't. Maybe he didn't set it.

A searing chill hit his face as soon as he came outside. Gray clouds gathered ominously overhead and his iPhone promised that it would rain all day. He got on his bike and peddled furiously towards Pearson Hardman. He didn't have time to take a shower and he was sure that he still smelled of beer from the night before.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. He was going to be ten minutes late and after the last late rant, he wasn't looking forward to hearing Harvey's spiel today. Finally the elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open. His slick black shoes clamored down the hall and nearly ran into Louis. "Whoa, watch it kid," Litt sneered, giving Mike a onceover before heading into Harvey's office. Mike made his way to his cubicle and tried to shuffle everything into place to make it look like he wasn't late.

"Well, looks like you're shadow is here Harvey," Litt said strolling into Harvey's office. Harvey glanced down at the clock and cursed Mike under his breath. "Trouble in paradise?" Litt asked. "No Louis…what do you want?" Harvey asked with annoyance. "Well, if there isn't now, there will be shortly…trouble in paradise I mean." Harvey stood up and walked to the front of his desk, leaning back on it and folding his arms. "Spill."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike gave him a ten-minute lead and then walked to Harvey's office. Harvey was intently staring at his computer screen; he didn't even look up when Mike walked in. Mike walked up to the front of Harvey's desk, "what is your glitch?" Harvey's dark eyes rose to meet Mike's. "My glitch?" he stood and walked around to Mike. "My glitch is that Louis informed me that you let a key witness to a crime slip through the cracks because she gave you some shit sob story and you told her we could make the case without her."

Heat was radiating out of Harvey, his piercing eyes were boring holes into Mike. He kept stepping closer. "Harvey…" "Shut up." A moment of silence passed between them and Harvey bit his bottom lip and attempted to gather some composure; but to no avail.

"You know…I spend half my time convincing myself that you're worth keeping around, but I'm not so sure Mike." Mike's heart was pounding in his chest. "You're pushing it kid…you're past pushing it. I need you to step up. I need you to stop being a pussy and start winning cases, not throwing them down the drain!" Harvey's voice echoed around the small room. "You're a screw up!"

The words seared into Mike's memory. His upper and lower lips were parted. It felt like time stopped. Mike had always struggled to see his self worth and hearing that devastating confirmation come from Harvey's mouth was painful.

Mike didn't explain the situation or try to defend himself. All he could hear were the words "screw up" sinking into his skin. He couldn't even look into Harvey's eyes. Finally Mike said "understood" and walked past Harvey to the door.

He was chocking on nothing, holding back the liquid that was burning behind his eyelids. "Mike," Donna said in a whisper. She had obviously heard Harvey yell at him and as he brushed past, white as a ghost she felt ready to tear into Harvey.

"What are you doing?" the angered red head stormed up to Harvey who was standing at the window with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I heard you…tell him…scream at him…that he's a screw up. Do you even know what kind of damage that can do to him? Oh and LOUIS is your new informant?!" she spat indignantly.

"No! I looked into what he said and he was right." "You know what Louis didn't tell you Harvey? That the witness, Amber, was considering suicide and that instead of forcing her to the bench, Mike got her help. Probably saved her life."

Donna spun and flew out of the room, leaving Harvey at the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike felt worthless but that didn't mean he was going to blow off his assignments.

A lot of it involved digging through old records, validating information and chasing down new info. He had to get documents validated and hand deliver others. He used the work to keep him busy.

As the day turned into night Harvey took to drinking excessive amounts of whisky to drown out the sound of his own words. He was under an inordinate amount of pressure but that was no reason to lash out at Mike. He was lonely, overworked, beyond stressed out, fighting for the firm and Mike and his screw ups and secrets kept adding to the weight. But it was a weight he took on in the first place; it wasn't Mike's fault.

Harvey tightened his grip around the shining glass in his hand. He shifted it's weight around in his palm. He couldn't shake the image of Mike's face, staring at the ground, his glass blue eyes beginning to turn red. With every word Harvey knew he was dealing a blow, but this time he hit too hard.

…..

The rain was atrocious. The day was horrendously long. Mike finally shuffled to his front door after having dropped off the papers and files on Harvey's desk at Pearson Hardman. He slipped the key into the lock and lifelessly pushed the door open. He dropped his briefcase on the floor immediately and at first didn't realize the dark figure standing before him.

"Mike" Harvey said, scaring his associate half to death. The young blonde sucked in a deep breath of air and tried to steady his adrenaline. "What the hell Harvey?! It's not enough to run me all over town in the rain, now it's scare the shit out of the associate time?" "No" Harvey responded, leaning against the back of Mike's couch.

"You look like hell," Mike said, peeling off his soaked jacket. "You're one to talk kid," Harvey responded. Mike cleared his throat. "First of all, how did you get in?" "Donna gave me a key." "And how did Donna get a key?" "Hell if I know, she's Donna." "Secondly, why are you here?"

A look of sadness flashed across his face. "I'm here because of what I said earlier…I didn't mean what I said." "Yes you did," Mike cut him off. Disappointment resonated from his voice. Droplets of water fell from his dirty blonde hair and slid down his button down shirt. "You're not a screw up Mike." "Yes I am," Mike ripped off his tie and undid the first button of his shirt. "I'm a screw up, a mess, I constantly need to get my shit together, I put my desires before the firm's…" "Stop," Harvey said in a pleading sigh drawing closer to Mike.

He placed a heavy hand on Mike's shoulder. "Look at me," Mike's ocean eyes met with Harvey's, "I found you…I kept you on…because I see greatness in you Mike." "You're so full of yourself…I'm surprised you see anything in anyone else," Mike retorted, pushing Harvey's hand off his shoulder.

Mike began to walk past Harvey when the attorney grabbed his arm and spun him back around to face him. The look on Harvey's face scared Mike. He looked…vulnerable. "I deserve that…and I'm sorry," he chocked out. His breath reeked of alcohol; he was in a dress shirt with the top two buttons open. He really did feel bad.

Mike bit his bottom lip, his brow was furrowed, and words were forming on his tongue. "So…you don't really think I'm a screw up?" "No…" Harvey said with real remorse laced into his voice. "No I don't. I know…I know that sometimes you let your heart guide you and that throws me off…but that's the best thing about you Mike…your heart," he said placing a hand over the flying beat in Mike's chest.


End file.
